From Despair to Hope
by nanooy
Summary: une nouvelle aventure de Dean Winchester notre orphelin préféré !
1. Avant-Propos

From despair to Hope

Avant-propos

Hello ! Voici une nouvelle histoire ! Ma 2nd malgré que je n'ai pas encore finalisé la 1ere. Pour ceux qui suivent « From little hate to love » je ferais mon maximum pour publier les chapitres suivants mais je suis privée d'ordi alors ce n'ai pas facile… Donc cette Fanfiction fait partie de la série : « From…To… » Qui raconte les aventures de Dean qui auras 17ans dans à peu près chaque fics. Je tiens à préciser que Dean Winchester n'a aucun lien avec le personnage de Supernatural (mis à part son nom bien sur), que Liam et Ross appartiennent à leurs « créateurs »et que tout les personnages tirés de Glee appartiennent à RIB (même si j'aimerais bien avoir se cher Blaine).

Le début de l'histoire se situe début juin 2013. Je daterais précisément les différents jours. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des tonnes de reviews et de follow !

_BONNE LECTURE ;D_


	2. Prologue

From despair to Hope

Prologue

Cela faisait près d'une année scolaire que Dean était à la Dalton Academy et cela lui avait plutôt bien réussi. Il y a 1an il était un garçon qui dormait en cours et qui s'en faisait même renvoyer parfois, ses notes n'en était pas mauvaises pour autant il restait un bonne élève. Au début il ne c'était bien comporté seulement parce-que ce lycée coûtait un bras à l'orphelinat et que c'était un lycée privé. Cette année à la Dalton Academy ne lui avait pas réussi que scolairement, il avait désormais un meilleur ami : Sébastian. Même lui ne se doutait pas qu'il serait amis un jour, il se detestait en tout début d'année, mais il était entrer dans son jeu et avais réussi à ce qu'il ne dise pas de sous-entendu à chaque phrase qu'il lui adressait.


	3. Chapitre 1

From despair to Hope

Chapitre 1

Vendredi 7 Juin 2013

Nous étions en début juin et Dean venait d'apprendre son passage en dernière année et qu'il devait changer de lycée car l'orphelinat n'avait plus assez d'argent pour le faire rester à Dalton. Sebastian quand à lui était accepté à Julliard, dans un mois se serai les grandes vacances Sebastian partirait pour NY et Dean resterait ici à Lima dans un nouveau lycée…Il devait être dans celui-ci dès lundi matin. La journée était terminée et étant vendredi Dean rentra à l'orphelinat. Il alla dans la cuisine et prit une pomme sous le regard de Rose :

« -Salut Rose ! {dit-il en croquant dans sa pomme}{Elle n'avait pas le sourire}

-Dean…je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça mais… {Il lui coupa la parole}

-Je sais le dirlo me la dit.

-Oh…tu l'as dit à {Il la coupa de nouveau}

-Non je m'apprêtais à y aller ! Bye ! » {Il sortit de l'orphelinat et retourna à Dalton}

N'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Sebastian à cause de ça il alla dans le parc et trouva Ross : un bon ami de 1ere année, il était assis en tailleur sur un banc un carnet sur les genoux :

-Ross ! {S'écria-t-il de l'autre bout du parc en courant vers lui pour le rejoindre}{Celui-ci releva la tête}

-Dean ? {Dit-il en total incompréhension}{Dean vint s'assoir à côté de lui un peu essoufflé}

-Je suis désolé Ross mais je ne serais pas là l'année prochaine…

-Q-Quoi ? Mais tu es le seul des Warblers qui était censé rester l'année prochaine ! Je serais seul !

-Je sais ! Mais n'a plus assez d'argent pour me faire rester et en plus je dois être dans mon nouveau lycée dès lundi… {Ross soupira}

-C'est vraiment pas de chance… Et c'est quoi ton nouveau lycée ?

-McKinley.

- Mon pauvre…

-Pourquoi ?

-La tolérance zéro ni est pas d'application…

-Je vais mourir ! {Dis le brun en basculant en arrière et en levant les yeux au ciel}

-Je te l'interdit ! {S'écria le blond}{Dean ricana}

-Expression Ross ! Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois !

-Je sais ! {Rétorqua-t-il en souriant}

Samedi 8 Juin 2013

La journée se passa plutôt calmement, l'après-midi Dean alla récupérer ses affaires à Dalton et dire au revoir au Warblers. Après une dernière chanson et un petit tour du parc il rentra à l'orphelinat et plongea dans ses compositions.

Dimanche 9 Juin 2013

Dean passa la journée au parc de Lima, au milieu de gamins jouant avec leurs sourires d'imbéciles heureux et courant dans tous les sens. Il s'était assis en tailleur sur un banc son carnet de compositions sur les genoux cherchant de l'inspiration. Il écrivit quelques lignes puis arracha la page en s'écriant :

« -Non…Sa ne vas pas ! {Il la roula en boule et la balança derrière lui}

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? {S'écria quelqu'un dans son dos}{Il se retourna}

-Désolé… {Il fit un sourire en coin}{La personne à qui il venait de lancer sa page froisser était un garçon châtain qui d'apparence avait le même âge que lui, il lui rendit son sourire}

-C'est rien ! {Le châtain se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de Dean} Tu composes ? {Dit-il curieux}

-Non je dessine ! {Dit Dean ironiquement en lui souriant}{L'autre garçon se pencha un peu pour voir le contenu du carnet de Dean que le brun ferma aussitôt}

-Jolies dessins !

-Je suis un artiste ! {S'écria Dean}{Le châtain ricana}{Dean regarda sa montre qui affichait désormais 19 : 00} Oh ! Je dois y aller désolé ! {Il se leva}{Le châtain lui sourit}

-Au revoir ! {Dean lui rendis son sourire et parti du parc pour l'orphelinat son carnet à la main}.

_**Alors à votre avis qui est ce beau châtain ? D**_


End file.
